


Stardust

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, That's ok, You might get cavities, prompts, send me the dentist bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Starfire finally gets Robin away from his research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

The door opened just a crack, a thin strip of illumination lightening the eerily dark room. Starfire popped her head around the corner nervously.

Robin was still there, where else would he be? The last 48 hours the young hero hadn't left his research room except to eat or have a bathroom break. He didn't even sleep, or if he did, it was on his desk.

The other 5 titans were seriously getting worried about the boy wonder's health, both physically and mentally, but all had seen how obsessed with Slade Robin had become, and dare not interrupt.

Except for Starfire.

She thought she had tolerated this irrational behavior long enough, and she was going to let him know precisely what she thought of it.

Gingerly opening the door the rest of the way, the young Tamaranean walked up to their team leader, sitting in darkness, bent over file after file with only a small desk light to shed light on the scene.

He must have heard her approach, for his head perked up a bit in acknowledgment, but he didn't speak nor turn to face her.

Hesitantly, not knowing if this was the right thing to do, Starfire stood right behind the stool and bend forward, encircling her arms around an unmoving Robin and resting her head on his shoulder.

On Tamaran, physical contact used to comfort someone, like she was doing right now, had been the most normal thing in the world. Starfire had noticed earth didn't work like that, though.

People were much more reserved with there touches and very hesitant to break something called 'personal space'.

When Robin didn't move to shrug, she knew she deduced his mood correctly.

"Will you come to the roof with me?" Starfire said, quietly, like raising her voice could break the peaceful spell around the two.

She felt Robin tense up minutely, and an declination started making it's way out of his mouth.

"Please..." She interrupted him.

Robin let out a heavy sigh, like the weight of the entire world was resting on his shoulders. Which was probably accurate to how it felt knowing Slade was still somewhere out there, manipulating and hurting innocent people for sport.

"Ok." He made to got up of his chair, Starfire made to pull her arms away to allow the movement. He grabbed on to her left hand and held it as they made their way upstairs.

 

The stars blinked innocently down at them from a jet black sky. One could almost imagine the entire world was as calm as the night sky was right now. A warm breeze riffled their hair as Starfire and Robin sat side by side, legs just barely touching.

Their feet dangled of the edge, and the entirety of Jump City was laid out before them, distant neon lights merrily twinkling away

Not a single care in the world.

Robin was frowning though. They hadn't spoken since coming up here, just sat down to enjoy the fresh night air and each others company, but Starfire could tell he was starting to brood again.

"Thank you." She smiled sincerely, and in such beauty he could not help but smile back.

"What for?" He questioned, though he had already guessed the answer.

"For being here with me." The alien princess answered anyway, and somehow their entire sides were touching now, body warmed comfortably shared between them.

Silence reined for a few more moments, until Robin decided to simply risk it. His hand grasped Starfire's again, squeezing lightly.

"It just hard knowing he's out there somewhere. I can't sit by idly and let that happen, what kind of worthless hero wouldn't I be?" It was a rhetorical question, and was therefor answered with silence.

"But thank you too." His voice trembled just slightly. "For being here with me, still..."

She looked him in the eye for a moment, green eyes alive with something Robin couldn't quite place.

Than she squeezed back and laid her head to rest on his shoulder like before.

"It's going to be okay." Her voice sounded like reassurances and promises.

"I know..."

The night air began to cool down slowly, while they sat hand in hand, waiting for sunrise.

It smelled like affection and stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> I know take prompts for various fandoms (including NSFW). See my profile if you're interested.


End file.
